The present technology relates to a display device, a display method, and a display program, and in particular, to a display device, a display method, and a display program which are capable of providing a high-quality stereoscopic (3D) image, independently of the eye-point location of the viewer.
Currently, there are display devices which display a 3D image composed of images intended for right and left eyes. Techniques for displaying such a 3D image are mainly classified into two types: one is a glasses-type technique that involves wearing dedicated glasses; and the other is a glasses-free-type technique that allows the viewer to observe the image with the naked eye.
For example, the above glasses-free-type technique optically separates the images for right and left eyes on the display device by using a barrier or some other suitable optical component. Then, the viewer observes these images with his or her right and left eyes, respectively. In relation to this technique, a technique (referred to as a “first technique”) has been proposed which uses a barrier formed of liquid crystal; detects the location of a viewer's face or eye-points; and changes the location of the barrier formation in accordance with the detection result (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-333091). Furthermore, a technique (referred to as a “second technique”) has also been proposed which moves a 3D region by displacing a lenticular lens on the basis of the location of a viewer's head (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-078562).